Kiku Honda's Sailor Song
by Soultail Omega-Light
Summary: This is an song fic that I love to listen to the sailor song of Japanese, which I am accustomed to, as well as the melody. EnglandxJapan slight fluff fic.


**Kiku Honda's Sailor Song**

_Or Bink's Sake_

By Australia/Poisonfang205/Soultail Omega-Light.

_Author's Note: This is based off the song that Brooke sang in One Piece that is older than the anime, which got me thinking of the timeframe of England's arrival to Japan in the late 1500s to early 1600s, so why not have something that ties Arthur Kirkland and Kiku Honda together at a local pub where no gin, but sake is served to the sailors. Also, if the words are italic, it's part of the song lyrics. One more thing, I could not resist seeing a pic of Alfred as a wench, so why not have him and Roderick, the damn good piano player, in there as helpers in the pub__._

To Arthur, pirate king of the seas in the West, has never been in a place where no gin is served, but a more potient version of wine that even the French Frog won't touch with a ten-foot pole. Yet, when he first stepped in, he heard a strange song that is different tune than the usual "Yo-hoho and a bottle of rum," yet it was strangely scary to put into imagination.

"Konnichiwa, sir." The bar owner greeted to the pirate king while wearing the traditional clothing of the era.

"Hullo. I would like something to drink, yargh." Arthur said as he ordered him, which he was cold from the winter snow he walked through to get here in Edo.

"Hai. One Sake, coming up."

The wench or entertainment was trying to clear some tables from the last few patrons that came in earlier that day. "_This is so embarrassing for me to do. I am a hero for God's sake, not a bar waitress._" he thought as he cleaned up the table and then, let Arthur sit down.

At one corner of a small, but modest pub, a few sailors from a fishing trip sat at a table and laughed while telling each other stories and adventures from their days of yore, thus, Arthur listened while waiting for his bottle of sake.

"Oy! Barmaid! More sake!" One of them called out to Alfred, who hates wearing the kimono and silk robe of the time, thus holding up an empty bottle in the air, his face was flushing from the strong alcohol.

"Hai!" Alfred said as he fetched the bottle to go into the back and get more sake from Kiku, as well as Arthur's sake.

Then another bar worker, one in a different color kimono and robe, his brown hair is so different than the sailors and bar owner, as well as wearing glasses, came out and sat at a piano that the owner got from a trade with another sea captain for his supply of sake, starts playing a tune that was in the same melody as the sailors, whom began to sing.

_Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho,  
Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho,  
Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho,  
Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho_

_Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho,  
Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho,  
Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho,  
Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho,_

_Binkusu no sake wo, todoke ni yuku yo_  
_Umikaze kimakaze namimakase_  
_Shio no mukou de, yuuhi mo sawagu_  
_Sora nya wa wo kaku, tori no uta_

_Sayonara minato, Tsumugi no sato yo_  
_DON to icchou utao, funade no uta_  
_Kinpa-gimpa mo shibuki ni kaete_  
_Oretachya yuku zo, umi no kagiri_

_Binkusu no sake wo, todoke ni yuku yo_  
_Warera kaizoku, umi watteku_  
_Nami wo makura ni, negura wa fune yo_  
_Ho ni hata ni ketateru wa dokuro_

_Arashi ga kita zo, senri no sora ni_  
_Nami ga odoru yo, DORAMU narase_  
_Okubyoukaze ni fukakerya saigo_  
_Asu no asahi ga nai jo nashi_

_Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho,_  
_Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho,_  
_Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho,_  
_Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho_

_Binkusu no sake wo, todoke ni yuku yo_  
_Kyou ka asu ka to yoi no yume_  
_Te wo furu kage ni, mou aenai yo_  
_Nani wo kuyokuyo, asu mo tsukuyo_

_Binkusu no sake wo, todoke ni yuku yo_  
_DON to icchou utao, unaba wo uta_  
_Douse dare demo itsuka wa hone yo_  
_Hatenashi, atenashi, waraibanashi_

_(Translation:  
Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho,_  
_Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho,_  
_Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho,_  
_Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho_

_Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho,  
__Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho,_  
_Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho,_  
_Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho_

_Going to deliver Bink's Sake!_  
_Following the sea breeze!_  
_Riding on the waves!_  
_Far across the salty depths!_  
_The merry evening sun!_  
_Painting circles in the sky!_  
_as the Birds Sing_

_Farewell to the harbour,_  
_To my old hometown_  
_Lets all sing out with a Don!_  
_As the ship sets sail_  
_Waves of gold and silver_  
_dissolve to salty spray_  
_As we all set sail to_  
_The ends of the sea_

_Going to deliver Bink's Sake!_  
_We are pirates_  
_Sailing through the Sea!_  
_The waves are our pillows_  
_The ship our roost_  
_Flying the proud Skull_  
_On our flags and our sails_

_Now comes a storm_  
_Through the far-off sky_  
_Now the waves are dancing_  
_Beat upon the drums_  
_If you loose your nerve_  
_This breath could be your last_  
_But if you just hold on,_  
_The morning sun will rise_

_Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho,_  
_Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho,_  
_Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho,_  
_Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho,_

_Going to deliver Bink's Sake!_  
_Today, and tomorrow,_  
_our dreams through the night!_  
_Waving our goodbyes,_  
_we'll never meet again!_  
_But don't look so down;_  
_For at night the moon will rise!_

_Going to deliver Bink's Sake!_  
_Let's all sing it with a Don!_  
_A song of the waves_  
_Doesn't matter who you are,_  
_Someday you'll just be bones_  
_Never-Ending, Ever-wandering,_  
_Our funny Traveling tale!_

_Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho,_  
_Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho,_  
_Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho,_  
_Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho)_

As Alfred came back with Arthur's bottle of sake and a small cup to drink it with, Arthur was enchanted by the melody that he tried to sing along, but his Japanese was so off.

After the song ended, the sailors got the fresh bottle of sake and poured it into their own cups and clack them together, cheering this word, "Kempai!" Then drinks it down as a way of cheering themselves up.

Kiku smiled, since its a good song to listen to all the time here in his pub, that he went to speak to Arthur, secretly knowing that he has a crush on him from the get go, but he has his reputation to keep the line of business and pleasure separate.

"Did you like the song that the sailors sang, sir?" He asked him.

"Yargh, tis I did, matie!" Arthur said as he tried to drink his sake, but ends up getting burned by the hot sake.

Kiku giggled and clean him up while helping him get used to the small cups of sake, thus, he showed him how to drink it properly, as well as greeting the one who served it. "Repeat after me, sir. Kem."

"Kam?"

"Damino, Kem."

"Kem."

"Hai, now pai."

"Pai?"

"Hai, now put them together. Kem-pai."

"Kempai." Arthur held up his small cup and starts drinking it while getting used to the culture and customs of Kiku's pub, thus, they drank together in peace while the snow outside continue to fall onto the ground, thus, the bond that they shared will catch up later in history, but for now, they were plastured and fersnickered that they went upstairs to have hot passion in one of the rooms.

"Arthur... Arthur... Arthur, wake up, mon amore."

"Huh?" Arthur said as he snapped out of his reminense daydream to see Francis Bonnefey waving his hand in front of his face to wake up. "What is it, you French git?"

"What were you singing, mon cherie?"

Arthur blushed and looked away. "None of your damned business, Frog."

Francis sighed, giving up on figuring Arthur out since childhood. "I don't understand you, mon cherie."

Arthur smirked and drank his tea while thinking of Bink's Sake, which to the others, is really scary, but it's also a sailor song of old.

-  
**END**


End file.
